1. Field of the Invention
The system of this invention resides in the field of three-dimensional imaging and more particularly relates to a system to create a televised three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been much work in the past directed toward the production of a televised three-dimensional image which does not rely on the viewing of different images by each eye of the viewer, which viewing now requires the viewer to wear special glasses to cause each eye to see only one of such images. It has been desired to have a three-dimensional image which is viewed normally by an observer without special glasses. Toward that end many holographic systems have been developed, for example Three-dimensional Television System Using Holographic Techniques, U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,950 ; to Brown which illustrates a system of holograms which are observed in three dimension. Other holographic systems have also been presented such as Holographic Television by Teacherson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,758 which also uses holographic images for the production of a television image. More complex systems have tried to create images from holographic systems where the image is angularly multiplexed over a series of matrixes of dot members supported by wires in a number of planes. Such a system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,277 to Cortellini et al for A Holographic Imager which illuminates points on selected of a series of such matrixes. Other systems incorporate in their structure wave detection materials which have plates which can be electrically conductive with a contained area of thin liquid medium, of a type of material which is affected by a scanning beam against the plate causing portions of the medium contained therein struck by such beam to become transparent. Such plates with mediums interacting with signals have been used in combination with other equipment to produce a display such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,455 to Hulgnard entitled Optical System for Observation in Real Time with Scanning. Similar plates have also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,031 issued to Kirk for Spatial Light Modulation with an Application to Electronically Generated Holography. The medium between these plates is generally opaque until activated wherein it becomes transparent for the transmission of light. The Kirk patent uses dipolar particles which are activated between a plurality of plate members for data signals to be derived from the entire structure.